eifelfandomcom-20200214-history
Eifel Wiki
Welcome to EifelWiki The wiki about The World of Eifel and it's inhabitants. since (Month) (Year) Contents ( ) What's new * Monday, June 1st, 2009 - This wiki is created! * 'Creator Information' Eifel is a world created by Lisa Garcia. It was first entered in the \\\\'rising stars of manga\\\\' contest hosted by Tokyopop, but failed to place even in the top 10 entrants. Since then it has been carried on by the creator as a journal based roleplay, and she has plans to turn it into a tabletop rpg. : 'The World' 'Kingdoms and Countries' Virdeen - Encompasing the Cities of Liyaan, Basque, and Levant, and most of the surrounding lands they reside in. Virdeen is the largest of the kingdoms and has many towns and smaller cities within its borders. It is also the former home of the Asylum, and while they do not fall under it's laws or juristiction, the secret home of the Nyn and the hidden cities and colonies of the Fey share this land with them. Though the Fey are technically found all over Eifel. This Kingdom is rules by a Monarchy, and the Queen is held in highest regard. Melva - The country that encompasses the Magic City Ceria and the Melva Ruins, along with most of the lands around it with the exception of the Virdeen port of Basque. It is ruled by a Parlament-style counsel of elders, with half of them being Mages, and the other half other classes, so that those without magic talent are not left without reprisentation. Esmyr - the City itself seems to be the bulk of this country, since most of the continent it resides on is flat grasslands with hardly a river or lake to be found. Their government consists of a presidential democracy, and everything about them seems to be much more technologically advanced than the other two lands of Eifel. They have a military force, but it seems to be mostly for policing the huge city itself, and isn't entirely equipped for invading other lands. Even with their technological advances, most of the world seems to agree that magic is still a stronger force than science. Other locations - The Sacred Chain and Holy Forest are autonomous of any government, their sole jurisdiction being the Goddess and the Dragons who serve her. Menaan also has it's own government and society, though it is too small an area to have many more colonies aside from the city of Menaan itself. Many Maruke colonies on other continents consider themselves outposts of Menaan though and occationally quarrels break out over who's government they should be abiding by. The Nyn and Fey each share land with the other countries, but have their own autonomous governments and in most cases the locations of their cities and homesteads are not even known to the governments let alone the general public. It should be noted though that in an attempt to keep relations prosperous between the Eiflans and the Fey in Virdeen, the Queen has recieved a seeing stone from the Queen of the Faeries (a Seraph Caste Fey), so that they may meet on occasion to discuss political matters. The Undines for the most part consider their underwater domains to be their lands, and Eiflans respect this. The exception to this is the dual city of Levant, where the Eiflans and Undines each contribute to the maintenance of the city. 'Cities' Liyaan - The Capital of the Eiflan Kingdom of Virdeen. Liyaan is the largest city in Eifel and also one of two major ports in the world. It is home to one of the Largest Cathedrals, and has Academies of Science, Magic, and Summoning. Though the Summoner Academy is the largest and most prominent of the three. It sits not far from the Labrynth Jungle, on a large inlet on the Eastern edge of the mainland, and is known for it's beaches and swimming as much as it is for it's academies and port. It is also the home of the largest of Eifels thieves guilds and several Bounty Hunting Guilds as well. It's one of the most modern of the cities, offering not just running water but magically lit lamps and both hot and cold water options. Basque - The second major port of Eifel, Basque is the third largest city and renowned throughout Eifel for it's outdoor cafes and warf-side market, where everything is sold from fresh fish to arts and crafts. It's the central headquarters for the Eiflan Swordsmanship Tourneys as well. One of it's best drawing points for vacationers and tourists though is that it offers the closest land-based view of the Holy Tree. Levant - Called "The City on the Lake", this title is self explanatory. Levant is built on top of Lake Levant on a thickly forested Island East of Liyaan. The city is built on artfully curving cobblestone walkways that connect large circular platforms of the same design. It is actually two cities in one, a collaboration of Eiflans and Undine, who have their own city built into the foundations of Levant deep beneath the surface on the Lakes bed. There are several entrances on the circular platforms which lead to spacious rooms under the city which connect the Undine level to the Eiflan level, and in these areas Undine merchants and Eiflan merchants each sell their wares in an area that both races can easilly access. Furthermore, while the Eiflans maintain the surface of the city, the Undine keep the submerged portions from erroding and falling into decay. Esmyr - The Plains City Esmyr is the most technologically advanced of all the cities, it is the home of the largest Academy of Science and Technology in Eifel, and some of it's engineers have been responsible for huge projects in Eifel, including the construction of the Asylum and all the machinery within it, and the invention of Land Vehicles and Airships. It's Esmyr that first gained running water and invented the firearms that gunners prize so highly today. Their city is highly advanced, with electronic lifts to move them from one part of the city to another. The city itself is bi-leveled, with the secondary level rising high above the ground like several large round mushrooms towering over the lower half. To make up for the increased shade however, there are reflective honeycomb shaped devices spreading like spiderwebs between the massive pillars of the upper levels, which generate artificial sunlight for the areas below. When the sun sets over the grassy plains, the light reflects off of these and the entire area around the city is bathed in a beautiful golden glow. It is the second largest city in Eifel after Liyaan. In addition to this, it is also the center of the Country by the same name, and makes up the bulk of it's population as well. Esmyr has a military force, which is more like a police force than an invading force, and because of it's technological advances it maintains good relations with both Virdeen and Melva. Menaan - Menaan is small compared to the other cities, but it is unique in that it is the largest settlement of Maruke in all of Eifel. There are reletively few Eiflans living this far south, but the Maruke are specially equipped to deal with the harsh conditions and rugged terrain provided by the Yumel mountain range. Being of Canine descent, they are mostly carnivorous, and so do not need to farm very much, only coming down from the mountains for a brief time durring the spring when they farm and train their young in the surrounding forests. Menaan is not technological in any way, they use wooden carts and beasts of burden to acomplish their tasks, and build all their own housing, weapons, and tools. Aside from the small wooden huts they construct every year in the forests, Menaan is a rugged city carved into the very side of the Yumel Mountains. Hand chiseled cave-like dwellings protect the Maruke from the harshest of winters wrath and provide a safe and practical home for the Warrior Race. Because they do everything by hand, and are meticulous and nearly obsessed with achieving perfection in whatever they strive for, the very best swords a swordsman could come across are those created by the Maruke of Menaan. Ceria - A beautiful lake-side town who's main industry is the fresh fish caught from the lake their town borders. They are also a large perveyor of textiles and their cloth is some of the best in Eifel. The Capital of the country of Melva, the land around them is sparsly forested, with mostly grasslands which gradually withdraw into an unforgiving desert. It's said that this is the oldest country in Eifel, with it's former capital being the alleged Alfan ruins in the area surrounding the Melva Oasis. Aside from it's beautiful lakeside charm, Ceria is home to Eifel's foremost Acedemy of Magic, and students come there from all the corners of Eifel to learn how to hone their skills and achieve the class of 'Mage'. Being the home of such a school, the city is mostly powered by magic, which lights the houses and runs many of the devices people use in their day-to-day lives. The school itself is located on the lake, and a magical teleportaion circle located on the edge of town is the only way to gain entrance. Melva Oasis - At first glance, many would not realize that there is a city in the desert at all. Melva, now the second largest Undine city in Eifel, lies under the waters of a tropical desert oasis west of Ceria. The city itself is magical, allowing both Air breathing and Water breathing races to move about freely within it's depths. It's a beautiful city, And one of it's main attractions is the ruined temple, a Goddess temple from ancient times when the desert was still fertile and green and a bustling city existed there, thought to have been one of the lost Alf cities. Other towns - Aside from these major locations, there are several other small towns and provinces located throughout Northern Eifel and at least one very small Eiflan settlement on the edge of the forest which leads to the Yumel Mountain Range. None of these are very large, nor are they very technologically advanced, and many of them (the farming and agricultural ones in particular) Do not even have paved roads yet. Fey Colonies - Fey live all over Eifel, but their Colonies are difficult to find. This is because the enchantments put on them using Fey Psionics make it so that a special item is needed in order to see them. This can be any sort of round object with a void in the center. A ring, a perforated coin, even a monacle could be used because the glass in the center does not obstruct vision. Looking through this object it's possible to see the hidden Fey Colonies and also any Fey using their psionics to hide themselves from the eyes of Eiflans. These rare items have to be crafted and enchanted by the Fey themselves, for Eiflan magics can't affect their own enchantments. In some cases however, there are certain 'tells' that allow wise Eiflans to spot a Fey Colony without nessesarilly seeing through their Illusions. Things such as rings of toadstools or unnatrual flower formations generally belie the Colonies of smaller Fey who live in wooded areas or sunlit clearings. The Larger Fey, such as the Angel Fey, are much more adept at hiding themselves however and so are much harder to find when they do not wish to be located. Aside from these however, there are a great many other Fey who live in the open, visible to all who wish to seek them. In the Yumel Mountains there live a colony of Wyvern Fey who enjoy the high altitude and have grown thick fur to ward off the cold. And in the forests surrounding Levant there is a known and quite friendly colony of Angel Fey. There is proported to be a colony in the desert as well, though it is too difficult an area to traverse so this remains mere speculation and rumour. Less known though, is a Colony of Dryad Fey which reside in the Sacred Forest, it's said they show themselves only to the Priests, Priestesses, and Monks who reside on the Island, keeping themselves invisible to any outsiders who should happen to make their way there. 'Other Landmarks' Asylum - A huge folly on the part of the Eiflans, the Asylum was originally built to house those Eiflans who were so insane that they had become a danger to themselves and others. Eventually though it's capacity was expanded to include Criminals, Rapists, Murderers, and then less violent criminals such as poor people and orphans who were caught stealing. The increase in people being sent to the Asylum was due to the head of the facility, the scientist Llesnouh, who had all but transformed the Asylum from Prison and Psyche ward to Laboratory. And began to use the inmates there as his personal guinea pigs in the most depraved experiments Eiflel had ever seen. There is nothing left of this building now, a girl named Eden was taken there and in an amazing event she managed to call down one of the Holy Dragons, personal guardians of the Goddess and the Holy Tree. Water Dragon Ramiel wiped the Asylum off the map and left the former inmates and staff stranded on the Island where it once stood (which had been reverted to it's natural state and no longer posessed magic teleportation circles to transport people off the Island). The Lake the Asylum was built on once held the largest Undine city in Eifel, but it was destroyed and it's residents chased off when construction began on the Asylum. It's rumored that the Undine who once lived in the lake now reside in the surrounding Labrynth Jungle, and speculations are that now that the Asylum is gone they may return to the Lake and attempt to rebuild their once glorious city. Labrynth Jungle - This vast Jungle surrounding a massive Lake is thought to be one of the largest branches of the Holy Tree's roots in existance. It's a tangled and contorted mess of branches and vines, with many dead end paths and hidden pitfalls. Because it is such a vast and difficult Jungle to traverse it was decided that the Asylum would be placed on a tiny Island off the shore of the lake located in the middle of it. The Labryth Jungle is home to many different creatures, including hoardes of monsters and several secretive and well-hidden Nyn Tribes. It is also rumoured to be the new home of a displaced Colony of Undines. Grasslands - The vast grasslands of the centeral continent are not only home to the Technological City of Esmyr, but also to several wandering tribes of Nyn, Maruke, and Eiflan Gypsies who, aside from moving about there, sail the shallow sea between the mainland and the western continent in their restless search for new and exotic goods to purchase and sell. The land itself is rather uninteresting, it's flat and wide, with tall grass as far as the eye can see, and it's said that those who don't know it well should avoid wandering too far from Esmyr, lest they get lost in the featureless landscape. The Sacred Chain - A small string of Islands in the northwest so named because they are the closest land to the Holy Tree and also because they are the home of the oldest and largest Goddess Temple in Eifel. The Islands themselves are lush and green with the same type of vegitation as the Labrynth Jungle, which many take as proof that both locations aren't individual forests but actually branches of the Holy Tree's roots, the only differance between them and the Sacred Forest being that they are much younger and so have not had time to grow the same foliage as is seen on the Holy Tree. Yumel Mountain Range - Supposedly named after the first Maruke, who fell from the Holy Tree eons ago. It would be many years before his ancient brothers and sisters would ripen and fall from the tree. The Mountains are part of a unique trend in the landscape of Eifel, and are extremely hard to live in. That is why most Eiflans do not live there.Save for the Maruke in the city of Menaan, the only others to live near this area are a few scattered Nyn and one small Eiflan settlement on the very edge of the Yumel forest. The Frozen Lands - It's an odd but well-known fact that the farther away one gets from the Holy Tree, the colder it becomes. Where in the northern lands, winter comes but once a year, in the Yumel mountains the winters are longer than any other seasons, and in the southern most continent, called the Frozen Lands, winter seems to be the only season. Because of this, not even the hearty Maruke live there, and it is home only to monsters and other wild beasts. There are rumours that underneath this frozen wasteland lies the secret city of the Boreal, but since it's too cold down there for anyone to survive long, these tales remain mere speculation. Isle of Desolation - Once a verdant and green Island, this place was transformed thousands of years ago, back in the time of the Alfs. Nothing is left though to remind the Eiflans of what the place once looked like, and it is mostly avoided now but for the occational scientist or magical researcher wishing to know more about the ancient past. Today the Island is covered in a thick layer of ash, with black, burnt trunks all throughout it that we can only assume were once thick forests or jungles. A mountain on the east side of the Island constantly oozes bubbling, hot magma from a seemingly never-ending wellspring beneath the Islands crust. This magma forms a large path through the Island known as the "River of Fire". It's said that the reason for the Island looking the way it does, in a perpetual state of destruction, is that many thousands of years ago there was a great battle here, a battle sometimes mentioned in the texts left behind by the mysterious Alfs but never described in detail. The only thing that seems clear about it is that after this battle occured, life on Eifel was changed forever, and seemingly irreversably. Today, the Isle of Desolation often plays host to Synnafae, the Elemental Summon of Fire, who is sometimes seen by scientists and other researchers stepping carefully through the ash covered ground as if contemplating something very poinient and looking exceedingly meloncholly. 'Holy Sites' The Holy Tree - This tree can be seen from anywhere in Eifel, even as far south as the Frozen Lands. It's foliage is lush and green and drooping, with wysteria-like flowers interspersed. The tree predates all known history and it's a strong possibility that the endire world of Eifel rests upon it's mighty roots. At the very top of the tree, unseen by any Eiflan, lives the Goddess of Eifel, Laine, and her two Guardian Dragons, Ramiel and Shamsel. Recently, the Holy Tree has begun to bear fruit, something that has never happened before. And while some think it is a blessing from the Goddess, there are others who belive this to be an ill omen that speaks of a tragedy yet to come. The Tree and the Goddess - Some think they are one and the same, but only the Guardian Dragons know the truth. Either way, one thing is clear: the goddess made the tree, and from it she generated all life in Eifel. From the lowliest plants and bugs, to the Eiflans and it's rumored even the Dragons themselves were taken from the very tops of this great trees lofty branches. Its roots can be found all over the world and there are even entire forests that are really just branches growing from these roots. These forests are considered sacred places and it is only in the direst of circumstances that anyone is allowed to do any sort of damage to the trees growing there. Although the tree itself is very hard to get to, being located in the center of the vast Ocean, it's branches can be seen from almost anywhere in the world as long as you are not below the surface. Though the tree's presence can be felt even there, where at it's roots are vast underground lakes filled with fresh water. The roots here are covered with phosphorescent mosses and unique, subterranean plants. (The Goddess and the World are one, As long as the Goddess flourishes, so too does her world. The Goddess is with child at this stage in her life. When the child is born, the Goddess and her world will die, making way for the new Goddess and her new world. However since the Goddess is much longer lived than any other being in existance, this will not come to pass for another several hundered thousand years.) Ramiel and Shamsel - These two Elemental Dragons guard the tree of life. Which is the basis of the Eiflan religion and involves four dragons and a Goddess, though only two of them are mentioned here. Ramiel is the Dragon of Water. He is calm and gentle with most things. He always wants to help people, even if it means leaving his post at the tree of the goddess for a while. Shamsel is the Dragon of Fire. She's much more hot-tempered and serious than Ramiel and usually doesn't like to leave her post though she will sometimes follow Ramiel on his goodwill missions despite her loudly voiced discontent. She doesn't seem to care much for the Eiflans, thinking that they should be happy that they're up there guarding the tree that all life is said to originate from. Surroundings - The ocean surrounding the Holy Tree is vast and treacherous. There are no boats or airships capable of sustaining flight or propulsion long enough to reach the outer rim of the tree's bounderies, and aside from that, the sea and sky around that boundery is filled with raging torrents of water and fierce winds and storms which no airship can fly through safely, and no ship could navigate. The closer one gets to the base of the tree, the more dangerous it becomes, rocky spires jut out from the violent and angry seas, and just below the waters surface, vast flats of rocks make the ater level alternate abruptly between endless depths and ankle-deep shallows. The sea around these rocks is even rougher than it is on the outer edge. If anyone ever got past all that though, they would find the small area of sea surrounding the base of the tree to be almost unnaturally calm by contrast. It's waters gently caressing the massive roots of the Holy Tree. Nestled amongst these roots is a Fey Colony built on both the roots and floating on the gentle waters, cut off from the rest of the world they know nothing of Eifel, nor does Eifel know of their existance. The Majority of these Fey are Angel Fey and Dryad Fey, who work to maintain the health and well being of the Holy Tree. Beneath the roots in the calm waters, is one of the rare settlements of Merfolk, similarly cut off from the Rest of Eifel and unaware of recent events. The Sacred Forest - This lush forest rests on an Island as near as any land mass can get to the Holy Tree. The entire forest is acutally shoots budding from one of the roots of the Holy Tree itself, and because of this the trees are filled with the same wysteria-like flowers. Like the Holy Tree itself, the Sacred Forest has recently begun to bear fruit, and this is being collected by a sect of Priests and Priestesses who's sole job it is to live in and look after the Sacred Forest. No outsiders are allowed in this area and the Priests and Priestesses as well as the Sacred Forest are protected by a powerfull sect of Warrior Monks who also live on the Island. The only time any of these dedicated Eiflans leaves the Sacred Forest, is when one of them has died, and needs to be taken to the Sacred Chain Cathedral for burial, or when they need to restock on food, fresh water, and other supplies. The Sacred Chain Cathedral - The Cathedral of the Sacred Chain is the foremost trainers of Preists and Priestesses, and it is here that all young acolytes aspire to go to complete their training in the Holy Arts. It is also the final stop for Holy Knights on their pilgramage to be officially ordained as such by the Church of the Goddess. The Cathedral and it's anexes take up the three western most Islands in the Sacred Chain, with stone pathways connecting the Islands to eachother and thereby making three Islets into one expansive building. Oasis Temple Ruins - While the Sacred Chain Cathedral is the largest temple in Eifel today, it is not the oldest. That distinction belongs to a ruin in the desert oasis which the Undine have built the city of Melva upon. While the oasis lake is the enterance, the ruins themselves are submerged in a vast underground lake, and there is a possibility that there may be a ruined city there as well, though exploration has been slow due to the difficulties of traversing the aquatic terrain. The entire thing is belived to date back to the ancient time of the Alfs, those beings which Eiflans descended from, so many archeologists are keen to study it more. But there are also ruin raiders who would like to have their crack at any possible treasures lying undiscovered there, which further hinders any progress in finding out the truth. Wildlife and Transportation Transportation - Transportation in Eifel is varied. There are riding animals, carts pulled by such animals, overland vehicles, airborn animals and airships. There are also sailing ships, and locomotives. All motorized craft are powered by energy crystals or magic, except for the locomotives which are powered by coal. The Crystal Core engine that powers land air and some sea vehicles is reletively new, having only been invented within the last 200 - 300 years. It was engineered from even older technology (Possibley Alfan), by the scientists and engineers in Esmyr. Livestock and Wildlife: Karkadan - These furry, Rhino like creatures are the main source of meat and milk in Eifel. They are bread largley on the Grasslands. They are roughly the same size as Rhinosorous, with the same large horn on the forehead and smaller horn on the nose. They're covered in fur with coat patterns and colors resembling that of cattle and horses, ususally browns or blacks sometimes with white mixed in. Kartiijan - Riding animals similar to horses, they have hard, three-toed hooves and males have a set of curved horns protruding from their foreheads. They come in a wide range of coat colors and patterns from blazing red coats to giraffe and zebra patterns. They have long manes and tails like horses and some breeds also have goat-like beards and long feltlocks down the backs of their legs and hooves. Leather Wing - A large animal with leathery bat-like wings and a long neck like an egret or possibly a swan. It has a bill suggesting that once it may have been semi-aquatic. It's feet are pawed and large to serve as cushions for when it lands, It's tail is long and flattens out at the end which keeps it stable in flight. They are roughly the size of ostriches and are domesticated on the mainland for use as airborne transportation. Leather Wings come in mostly understated colors, creams and dusty browns with the occational rust tones. Coloryth - These aquatic creatures seem to be part koi, part fantail, and part Icktheosaur. They are the primary mode of transportation for Undine in their underwater realms. They come in a wide variety of colors and markings, just like Koi and Goldfish, and have the same short wiskers as koi. Their gills are located in between the ribs of their rib cage. Their fins are long and ornate and their scales are considered some of the most beautiful naturally occuring displays of color in Eifel. Momo - Usually assosiated with the dream Fey. these animals resemble a mixture of Tapir and Anteater, with small spotted bodies and long noses. Their tongues are even longer, and are purple-ish and prehensile. Their tails are long and fluffy, and they are usually brownish or greyish with a white midsection. Momos are believed to be both the protectors of dreams and the chosen familiar of the dream fey, and almost always apear sleepy. Even when awake, often their eyes will seem to be closed, and it is said that they are constantly traveling through the realm of dreams or the 'dream plane'. Momos are herbivourous, and much like hummingbirds they derive most of their nourishment from the necter of large flowers. This is in fact why they have prehensile tongues, to bend in whatever direction is necessary to reach the nectar within. Momo's tongues are also hollow, like the appendages of butterflies. How much they eat is still a mystery however, because it is unclear how many nectar bearing flowers are low enough to the ground for the Momos to reach, being that they only stand about 2 1/2 - 3 feet tall from the top of their heads to the tip of their front feet. Many people believe that this is evidence that the Dream Fey are similarly tiny, as most ancient works of art with Dream Fey in them depict them riding the Momos that are their lifelong companions. Medaerc (Submitted by Hilf) - These little things are feathery, chicken-like creatures typically in beige or dark brown, though the males usually have large plumes of peacock colors and shape. They are short, about a foot and a half tall, though are wide and carry a lot of meat under their skin. They are completely wingless, and have stubby chicken legs to hop or waddle about on. Medaercs have feline faces, with a muzzle instead of a peak and a short neck connecting them to their bird body. They make a "cuckoo" noise and are generally kept in flat plains, though have been known to survive well in the desert. Maru (Submitted by Hilf) - Typically wild animals, they are a strange combination of wolves and red foxes, owning the build and general shaping of the canine family. Their coat and ears are that of the fox, though have a lion tail that is very useful for balancing when climbing trees. Their owl eyes are good for seeing at night, making the Maru a nocturnal beast. Generally, they stay away from civilization, taking to tall grasslands or forest areas, but have a fondness for Medaercs. The Maru are a matriarchal band of creatures, with logic and hunting strategies of their wolf counterparts, but have social aspects of African lions. Generally, the creatures grow to be about four feet high (males) or three and a half feet (females). Other creatures and wildlife - Aside from these, there are a myriad of other creatures in Eifel, from small, chubby mamals that serve as their equivalent of chickens, to the vast variety of monsters which roam the wilds, such as slimes, trolls, and Ogres, the last two of which have particularly nasty branches of their species living high in the Yumel Mountains and possibly even in the inhospitable frozen lands. However, there are only two Dragons in Eifel. The two Holy Dragons. The Fey and Boreal each have a dragon-like branch of their race, called wyverns and basilisks respectively. In each case, the draconic form of the Fey/Boreal is roughly 3 - 4 ft at it's tallest. Currancy and Culture Currancy The Eiflan Currancy is a simple ring of metal called an ingot. Ingots come in 5 different colors, each color reprisenting a different value. The values and colors are as follows: copper - 1 Ingot, gold - 5 Ingots, green - 10 Ingots, blue - 25 Ingots, silver - 50 Ingots Ingots are usually carried either in a small pouch, or on a metal ring attached to the belt. There is a second form of currancy in the shape of a somewhat large coin with a perforated center. These coins are engraved with specific amounts and are used by particularly wealthy Eiflans who, rather than carry their Ingots around with them, instead keep them at one of the Banks in the larger cities of Eifel. usually these coins are given only to those whos sums total 10,000 or more Ingots, as these would be bulky and not easilly carried. Alphabet The Eiflan Alphabet is a series of lines and dots, written in vertical lines progressing from the left to the right. Eiflan Fairytales The Fey Curse The Promise of Rebirth Classes For detailed descriptions, see the list of Eiflan Classes Bounty Hunter: Also known as sellswords, these warriors will offer their services to anyone with enough money to pay their fees, though some have higher standards than others. Ninja: These are the most secretive and also the most skilled assassins in Eifel. Few can afford to hire them and even fewer wish to. Summoner: These Eiflans are born with the ability to summon and control powerful beasts, which battle for them and keep them safe. Only two races can become Summoners. Eiflans, and the now extinct Alfs. Swordsman: Warriors who are extremely skilled in the use of a blade and sometimes a sheild to go with it. The most famous of these is named Lucian. Mage: People who have been born with a talent for magic who learn spell casting. Scientist: Those lacking in magic but with incredible mental prowess and analytical minds. Thief: People who have learned a skill for stealing from others, with skills similar to but not quite the same as the Ninja. Pirates: Scourges of the sea and sky who take what they want without regard for laws or morality, they are devided into two categories; Sea: Pirates who travel the seas of Eifel and are versed in the nautical arts. Air: Pirates who sail the skies in airships and attack from above. Priest/Priestess: Faithfull servants of The Goddess Enlyl, these people travel the world doing good deeds. Because of their beliefs, they do not engage in combat. Holy Knight: Warriors dedicated to protecting others in the name of the Goddess Enlyl, they often travel with Priests and Priestess' as both guardians and companions. Dragoon: Fierce Warriors who are skilled in the use of Pole Axes, Long Spears, and Tridents, many of them are Undines. Gunner: People who are skilled with the reletively new weapons known as firearms or 'Guns'. They have a feud going on with the Archers. Archer: These people use a variety of long ranges weapons such as the long bow, short bow, and the cross bow. They have a long running feud with the Gunners. Unarmed Fighter: Warriors who use little if any weaponry at all, instead relying soley on their own bodies as weapons. Other: Anyone using a less common weapon type, such as blacksmiths using hammers or other classes like Bounty Hunter or Pirate using a weapon such as a whip or a scythe. It should be noted that the Boreal race are not able to choose the classes of Priest/Priestess, and Holy Knight. For the reason that these classes are the standards of good and justice and the Boreal is the antithysis of such ideals. Races For more detailed descriptions, see the list of Eifels Races Eiflans: The most numerous of Eifels races, Eiflans are varied in size and shape. Their favored class is Summoner but they can be any class they choose (provided they have the talent.) Fey: A mysterious race of magical beings who seek to do only good in the world. Boreal: The very opposite of the Fey, they seek only destruction and self gratification. Nyn: A race of secretive feline warriors who are the originators and master of the Ninja arts in Eifel. Maruke: A race of sword wielding Canines who live their lives around their blades and a strict code of honor. Undines: A race of fresh water dwelling people who are similar to merfolk. Halflings: Any number of cross bred people, ranging from half Eiflan and Half Fey, to Half Nyn and Half Boreal. Alfs: The long dead predecessors to the Eiflans of today, who had a much more pronounced natrual talent for Summoning. Merfolk: A race of salt water dwelling people, now believed to be extinct as they have not been encountered in thousands of years. Automotons: Any person in Eifel who has had a mechanical, prosthetic limb attached or any other body part replaced by machinery. Spells Click the titles to see detailed descriptions. Fire Spells; Torch - A small easy spell used to give people minor burns, light torches and/or candles, and create campfires Fire Arrow - A more powerful fire spell that can give people serious burns or light buildings on fire or create bonfires Fireball - The strongest fire spell. Can burn a whole group of enemies or a city block. Ice Spells; Freeze - A small easy spell good for putting out fires, torches, or candles, or for cooling down on a hot day. Frost Arrow - A stronger spell good for putting out burning buildings or freezing someone in place (that is, ice crystals glue their feet to the ground) Blizzard - The strongest ice spell. (Can cause hypothermia or worse.) hits all opponents Lightning Spells; Shock - A weak electrical spell thats hardly damaging on it's own. Bolt - A more powerful electrical spell that can leave an opponent smoking and slightly singed. Thunder Storm - An extremely powerful electrical spell that hits a large group of opponents Wind Spells; Breeze - Also good for putting out candles or cooling a room on a hot day. Gust - A spell that induces a strong gust of wind hindering movement. (add gravel for bruising effects) Tornado - A strong wind spell that can drag opponents away from battle or lift opponents off of their feet, spinning them around and carrying them up to 15 feet in the air before dissipating and dropping them abruptly. Water Spells; Drizzle - A simple spell for creating a tiny raincloud. Good for plant watering or expressing a bad mood. Flash Flood - A more dangerous water spell that knocks opponents down and buffets them with harsh rapids. Tsunami - A massive wave of water is sent crashing down on the opponents, carrying them miles away from the battle ground. Terra Spells; Fling Stones - An easy spell that throws one or more small bits of gravel. good for making lots of little bruises but not very powerful otherwise. Terra Geiser - An eruption of earth sends opponents flying into the air, only to come crashing down moments later. T'' ''erra Quake - Causes a localized Quake to shake the ground in the area designated by the caster. More powerful than Terra Geiser. Misc. Spells; Flicker - turns a designated object into a light producing object (aka a flashlight) usually lasts 14 - 16 hrs. Message - allows telepathic communication between non-Fey/Boreal races. Movement - allows caster to lift and move a variety of objects with telekenisis. The larger the object, the more difficult it is to lift this way. T''imeshift'' - allows caster to speed up, slow, or stop movement for either themselves or others (cannot be used for timetravel.) Duration: 60minutes. ' ''Sleep - allows caster to put either themselves or others into a deep sleep, can last up to 8 hours. The amount of people potentially affected depends on the power level of the caster. Meteor - An extremely powerful spell that calls flaming chunks of rock from space down on the area designated by the caster. Does both Terra and Fire damage. All Elemental Spells must be mastered before access to this spell is allowed. Teleport - A spell that allows the caster to either immediately transport themselves and/or companions to a location they have already visited or have knowledge of, or create a permanent set of magic circles which are linked and serve a similar purpose. ( circle A o <-------------------> o circle B). Divination - A spell that is most often used to determine what, if any, magical talent a person has. (I.E. Summoning, General Magic, or Racial Magic) Fobidden Spells; Only accessible to very evil characters, even then very hard to learn Raise Dead - A spell for creating and controling undead creatures such as zombies and skeletons. Control Person - A spell for mind control and manipulation. Poison - A spell for weakening and/or killing others. Curse - An extremely maliable spell of malicious intent. Holy Spells; (mages do not have access to these) Heal - A spell for healing wounds and restoring damaged tissue. Ressurect - A spell for bringing back the dead, only if the soul hasn't left the body. (A soul usually leaves the body within 10 minutes of the cessaion of life.) Holy Light - A spell that creates a protective shield around the caster and his/her companions. Judgement - A spell which attacks the mind and body of the target(s) with holy fire Cleanse - A spell that cleans out negative effects from the body, such as weak curses, poisons, and timeshift. Banish - A spell that removes the controling magics of zombies and animated skeletons and exorsizes ghosts and other spirits who need to be sent on to the afterlife. It can also teleport boreal to a random location up to 20 miles away from the caster. Seal - A spell that locks the target in a magical sub-dimension. Spell Duration can be up to 1000 years. Bless - A spell that can imbue armor and weapons with Holy magic, making them stronger and more efficient against evils (such as boreal) Racial Magic; (mages may not have access to these) These are individually linked. Fey/Boreal Psionics - An extremely maliable form of magic with traits such as (but not limited to) shapeshifting, camouflage (of both cities and people), and telepathy/telekenisis. Undine Water Magic - An uncanny ability to control water, encompasing both the known water spells and a host of other abilities, all relating to the manipulation of water. Alf Summoning - The dead race the Alfs had the ability to summon without aid of verbal components or Summoning equipment. Summons -Under Construction- Synnafae: Also known as the Beast of Flames Gaia Wyrm: Also known as the Great Wyrm Asagi: Also called the Leviathan of Eifel Silphyd Also called the Wind Wyrm, and the Sister of the Skies Yxarr: Known to the Boreal as 'the first one'. Also called Enlyl's Shadow, and the Wretched Lady Re'em: Sometimes called the Frozen One Verzy: Known also as the Green Lady Ukai: The incarnation of energy and electricity Yiri A beginners summon and the incarnation of sleep and dreams Libreyt: An incarnation of the holy powers of Enlyl Cast These are the characters slated to appear in the manga set in Eifel: Eden - Main Character - Summoner Sharte - Cybernetic Ninja Ptera - Witch (Sister of Sharte) Ramiel - Guardian Dragon God of Water Shamshel - Guardian Dragon God of Fire [[Professor_Llesnouh | Prof. Llesnouh]] - Head of the Island Asylum (property of Jeff Hounsell) Alice - Head Nurse at the Asylum Taurian - Half Demon Mercenary Nani - Half Fey Mercenary (partners with Taurian) Lucian - Titleholder for greatest swordsman in Eifel Tristan - Lucian’s best friend and top competitor Satsu - Female twin, recurring villain Metsu - Male twin, recurring villain Manna/Soledad - Fey (Prof. Llesnouh's pawn) Gao - Pirate Captain - Minor Antagonist (Original Concept by Kelsey Hanks) Kathin - Creator/Mechanic of Nani and Taurian's Airship (Original Concept by Kristen Oler) Elcyd - Former genetic technician [[Glyph_Croix | Glyph]] - Former genetic experiment, serial number Ex.16402. Currently a Bounty Hunter. [[Maxwell_Croix |'Maxwell']] - Former Bounty Hunter, used as a stabilizing agent (read: body) for the Ex.16402 project. Other Variations Manga - A yet to be created manga series set in Eifel, centered around the travels of a young summoner named Eden. Tabletop Eifel - A tabletop rpg system currently being developed by the creator of Eifel: Lisa Garcia, and her Husband: Oscar. Featured article Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse